Timeline
The Cartoon Network Universe/Multiverse does not work in the normal constraints of time. While there are hints of "real time" due to the occurunces of specific dates and time travel, much of the universe works within “Peanuts time” in which the characters don't age and time isn't specific. Most of the characters realize that they are inside of a cartoon universe, and are constantly breaking the fourth wall, which leaves continuity somewhat ambiguous. Also, the science and mythology of this universe (including time travel and super natural beings) leaves continuity to be questionable. However, as said in Time Squad by Larry 3000 "time is like a rope, and, as it is woven at one end, ages and gradually unravels and frays at the other." The Time Squad units are sent into the past to make sure time stays the same instead of fraying like the rope, which is why we can assume for the most part that the series occur on one continuous timeline with the exception of the future sequences of Samurai Jack due to the fact Aku shows no presence in the other series. It can be assumed that the main timeline occurs as a result of Jack completing his quest. Stone Age Tuddrussel squashes a fly and causes a butterfly effect 458,000 BC Fire is discovered Dexter's Laboratory series; Old Flame 1200 BC The Spartan army brings the fabled Trojan horse to the King of Troy's birthday festivities, but fail to realize that it is supposed to be a trap, not an actual gift 551 BC The Time Squad help the Chinese philosopher Confucius come up with shorter bits of wisdom. 51 BC The Time Squad are on a mission to keep Cleopatra from turning the pyramids into a shopping mall. Tuddrussel falls in love with her and Larry is eager to help with the project. 46 BC The Time Squad rebuild the flimsy city of Rome for Julius Caesar, but by the time the mission's complete, Tuddrussel is hailed the new leader and challenges Caesar to a gladiator match. 1156 Time Squad visits Robin Hood, who is stealing from the poor and giving to the rich instead of robbing from the rich and giving to the poor. 1251 The Time Squad tries to reform Kublai Khan, who is now a comic book nerd, by ripping up his comics; this only puts Tuddrussel on death row. When Larry and Otto can't get Tuddrussel out, Larry calls Tuddrussel's ex-wife, Sheila (also a time cop) and her robot partner, the XJ5. 1323 Edward II 1500 The Time Squad meet up with famous artist and sculptor Leonardo Da Vinci, who is now a beatnik. 1520 The Time Squad help Nicholas Copernicus become an astronomer instead of a farmer, but the crew ends up waiting until the Larry 3000 can restart his time travel software in order for them to go home. After they finally leave, Copernicus realizes that he knows nothing about astronomy. 1537 Hernando de Soto 1547 Ivan the Terrible is king of Russia 1717 The Time Squad go back to the Age of Pirates, where Edward Teach (a.k.a. Blackbeard) is more concerned about saving the environment than looting and pillaging. 1762 The Earl of Sandwich gives his new food a disgusting name, 'Stinky pile of poo' 1773 The Sons of Liberty are having civilized tea parties. Tuddrussel and Otto have to convince them into dumping the overtaxed colonial beverage for the sake of all America. 1776 While checking up on the Sons of Liberty, the Time Squad get a report from George Washington, whose troops are with Betsy Ross in her Woodstock-esque hippie farm. Two members from the Sons of Liberty help save their mission when they bring coffee and get them to help Washington. Tuddrussel and Larry solve a mission to get Benjamin Franklin to be an author of the Declaration of Independence. 1783 Eli Whitney is building flesh-eating robots instead of the cotton gin 1797 The Time Squad get sentenced to the guillotine when they end up in 18th century France, and Buck mistakes Napoleon Bonaparte for a child. Napoleon's wife is nagging him around and Napoleon is too cowardly to stop her. 1803 Ludwig van Beethoven is a pro-wrestler fighting other classical musicians turned wrestlers. Tuddrussel challenges Beethoven to a match to preserve the dignity of wrestling. 1804 Lewis & Clark have broken up. While Larry is left to comfort Lewis, Tuddrussel and Otto find Clark, who become his exploring partners 1845 Edgar Allan Poe is an overly cheerful children's books author, but is reminded of how horrible the world really is by the Time Squad. 1863 Abraham Lincoln grows tired of being honest and upstanding and begins playing pranks on people 1864 George Washington Carver and his twin Todd are born 1866 Buffalo Bill is a crazed conspiracy theorist with his own tabloid magazine that no one reads. 1876 The Time Squad deal with Sitting Bull, who wants to party with younger people after misinterpreting a vision from his ancestors. 1878 The McCoys are too cowardly to fight against the Hatfields. Things get worse when Larry teaches the McCoys to get along with the Hatfields instead of feuding. 1888 Louis Pasteur, is making Kool-Aid-style fruit drinks. 1895 Harry Houdini uses his illusions for criminal activity. 1899 The Time Squad convince Sigmund Freud to stop hypnotizing his patients and making them act like animals. Late 1890s/Early 1900s Professor Hawk is born''Dexter's Laboratory'' series; Golden Diskette 1903 Orville and Wilbur Wright are incompetent stuntmen 1915 George Washington Carver has an evil twin brother, Todd Washington Carver, out to make George look bad. 1920s gangster Al Capone is turning his fellow mobsters into clowns while clowns are getting involved in crime. 1941 Winston Churchill, the prime minister who led England through World War II, is also leading everyone into being naked. 1945 Albert Einstein is a car salesman in Texas. 1959 Darbie Franchise is created Dexter's Laboratory series; Star Check Unconventional 1972 Shorty Arbuckle's team wins the basketball championship Dexter's Laboratory series; Sports A Poppin' 1976 "Bicentinial Kristal" Darbie doll is put on the market Dexter's Laboratory series; Star Check Unconventional c.1997 Mount Rushmore is brought to life by Dexter and Mandark Dexter's Laboratory series; Rushmore Rumble 2001 Time cop Buck Tuddrussel and his robot partner, the Larry 3000, end up at an orphanage where they discover an orphaned history buff named Otto Osworth After arguing with Tuddrussel over being overworked and under appreciated, the Larry 3000 tries to upgrade himself, but accidentally gets a downgrade and becomes subservient to Tuddrussel and begins serving him nothing but hamburgers. 2062 The Jetsons meet the Flintstones after a time machine malfunctions. 3000 Flies rule the future References